Ywinakim
The Ywinakim are a species originating from the island of Ames. History The Ywinakim were created by Mata Nui to inhabit the island of Ames. Throughout their existence, they remained on their island-kingdom and kept to their own business. When the Great Cataclysm came, the Makuta of the island, Hyarui, went insane and drove off out the Ywinakim. Those that tried to fight him were swiftly killed. The species was scattered across the Matoran Universe for over 1000 years. When the Order of Mata Nui revealed themselves, Knilac gathered whatever Ywinakim he could and launched an assault on Ames. They managed to overpower the mad Makuta, and reclaimed their land. They didn't celebrate for long, however, when Makuta Teridax possessed Mata Nui's body and expelled him from their world. They were among the first to rebel against the Makuta, and one of the first to taste his new power. Teridax caused a number of natural disasters on their island, eventually sinking it. Most of the Ywinakim were wiped out, with the survivors forced into hiding. Some have continued to defy Teridax during his riegn. All of the surviving members heeded Tahu's call to Bara Magna, and many of them survived to witness Spherus Magna's restoration. The survivors have been working alongside the species of both worlds to build a new society. Many of them are acting as construction workers and scavengers. Abilities and Traits The Ywinakim are tall entities, with males being eight feet tall and females slightly shorter. Their armor typically comes in shades of warm colors (such as red, yellow, orange, and brown), though it is possible for them to change their color-scheme (as seen with "Discharge"). Some of them also possess "beards" of sorts (though they might be artificial add-on's). Ywinakim also possess the ability to utilize Kanohi, though they do not need them to maintain their health. Instead, they prefer to wear helmets over their heads. The Ywinakim possesses non-Elemental powers over heat and electricity, with the latter coursing through their bodies. They are also resistant to extreme heat and electrical shocks. Known Members * Discharge * Hjolran * Knilac Social Structure and Interactions The Ywinakim are a race of proud warriors, and usually hold honor in high regards. They cherish a great battle, and have been know for seeking out potential opponents. Every member's desire is to be remembered by all for their strength. Some of them, however, discard honor and often tend to become criminals. Some of these have joined the Dark Hunters and other criminal organizations out of bloodlust. Their society is governed by an "electional monarchy" of sorts, where the whole island decided who should lead them. This king or queen possesses their throne until the day they die. Once the monarch dies, another one is elected. Should the monarch fail to maintain peace and order, or even become corrupt, however, the Ywinakim will remove the ruler from power by force. Sometimes said fallen monarch is exiled from the island, or even executed. Trivia * The Ywinakim are influenced by real world knights and vikings. * The Ywinakim are also believed to possess their own language. * Because of the electrical currents their bodies generate, they are immune to the effects of Antidermis. Category:Sapient Species Category:Matoran Universe Category:Mechanical Species